


The Madness That You Feel

by fleurdelisee



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdelisee/pseuds/fleurdelisee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not okay if I ask one of you to kiss me, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Madness That You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/19682.html?thread=22900962#t22900962) prompt. Title is from _If I Ever Leave This World Alive_ by Flogging Molly. I couldn’t resist their Irish-ness in this context. I never thought I would ship Klaine with someone else until Rory showed up. I have no regrets.

“They _what_?”

Blaine watches warily as Kurt literally shakes with anger. Finn shuffles his feet and shrugs, leaning against a locker and obviously trying to look smaller. It’s not working.

“It was just a joke, dude, don’t freak out!”

Well, that was the wrong thing to say. Kurt lurches forward and Blaine barely has time to catch his arm to hold him back.

“Let go of me, Blaine, I swear to god—”

“Kurt, calm down. I think—” This will probably hurt and lead to very bad things in Blaine’s near future, “—you’re overreacting.”

Kurt stops fighting against Blaine’s hold and turns an icy glare his way. “I’m overreacting, really? So you don’t think that sending Rory to buy drugs from _Sandy Ryerson_ was incredibly cruel and mean?”

“Dude, they didn’t send him to his death, he’s just—”

“Rory is fifteen, Finn! Sandy Ryerson will eat him up, and I am not talking figuratively right now! God, how is this different from Rachel sending Sunshine to a crack house? For someone who claims to be his friend—” Kurt trails off to better glare at Finn. He takes a deep breath to calm down. “Anyway, it’s not like Rory will accept, right?”

“Actually—” Finn’s shoulders sag and Blaine reflexively wraps his hand around Kurt’s bicep.

“Do you realise your power, Finn? Do you? I don’t think you see how much influence you have on people, and especially—Rory admires you, okay? You’re like, everything the entire world pictures when they think about American boys. And with the bullying he thinks he has to—to emulate you to gain acceptance, despite everything I keep telling him and _I hate you so much, Finn Hudson_ ,” Kurt finishes in a hiss.

Blaine strokes Kurt’s shoulder soothingly with his free hand until Kurt moves away. “Sorry, am I overreacting again?” he snarls when Blaine lets out a noise in protest.

Yeah, okay. Blaine underestimated Kurt’s anger. “Kurt, do you want to go get him? We can try to talk him out of doing it.”

Kurt’s eyes immediately soften as he glances at Blaine to nod before glaring back at Finn. “Where’s he meeting Sandy?”

“Under the bleachers. Right now.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt groans before stalking off. Blaine nods at Finn before running to catch up with Kurt, who’s already halfway down the hallway.

“Will you explain to me who’s that Sandy Ryerson guy?” Blaine calls after Kurt.

Without stopping, Kurt visibly tenses. “He’s—have you ever watched _To Catch a Predator_?”

Blaine’s eyebrows shoot up and he clears his throat. Okay. This is bad. “This is bad.”

“Oh yes. Puck told us once that he sells his medicinal marijuana to students but I didn’t believe him. I guess I was wrong. And now, poor Rory is meeting him. Alone.” Kurt violently pushes on the metal bar of the door, swinging it open forcefully. Two freshmen yelp in surprise at the bang the door produces at it hits the metal railing of the staircase and Kurt glares at them.

He runs - _’I’m not running, Blaine, you cannot run in those pants’_ \- down the four steps before heading for the bleachers. When Blaine sees that Kurt is cutting through the rain-wet grass despite wearing white boots, he realises just how worried Kurt actually is.

“Kurt, hey, slow down.”

“Rory might be about to get raped, how can you—”

Blaine quickens his pace so he can catch up with Kurt and he grabs his arm, forcing him to face him. “You need to calm down before you get there, Kurt,” he says in what he hopes is a soothing voice. “I know you’re worried for Rory’s safety, but if we get there and we’re out of breath and upset, it won’t do any good. You’re at your wittiest when you’re calm.”

Kurt nods and closes his eyes as he breathes deeply. Blaine puts his free hand on Kurt’s other arm and starts stroking up and down, pressing hard so Kurt can feel it through the layers of clothing he’s wearing.

“I just. I wanted to make a difference for once. I wanted to be able to protect at least one person from bullying.”

“I know,” Blaine whispers. He desperately wants to press his forehead against Kurt’s but they’re in the middle of the quad. Having his hands on Kurt’s arms and standing close enough to feel him exhale is already too much. “So did I. Let’s go, now.”

Kurt nods and reaches up to graze his knuckles down Blaine’s cheek, smiling. They walk towards the bleachers at a more reasonable pace this time. They take the long way around to hide from view and they can hear voices as they near an alley between two sections. Kurt puts his finger over his lips to shush Blaine.

As they get nearer, the voices become clearer and Blaine can hear Rory’s fear in his voice. Kurt gets out in the open and starts toward the creepy man in the trench coat Blaine assumes is Sandy Ryerson. While Kurt starts lecturing him, Blaine heads for Rory and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“You okay?” he asks. Rory nods jerkily, staring past Blaine at Kurt and Sandy. “Come on. Let’s get you out of here.”

He lets Blaine steer him and twists his head around to look behind. “Is Kurt going to be okay?”

Blaine chuckles. “Yes. I’d fear for Sandy before I feared for Kurt’s safety. Are you okay?”

Rory shrugs. “I guess? I can’t believe I let those guys convince me to do this.”

“Peer pressure is a bitch,” Blaine says, nodding emphatically.

Blaine puts his hand in the middle of Rory’s back and strokes a few times, smiling up at him when Rory looks at Blaine. They hear running steps behind them and a few seconds later, a red-faced Kurt has caught up with them.

He grips Rory’s arm and looks up at him, his brows furrowed with concern. “Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?”

Rory shrugs and Kurt tightens his grip. “I feel like an idiot right now.”

Kurt opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by the sound of loud, boisterous voices farther down the quad. The three boys turn around to see the football team getting out for their practice. Blaine feels Rory tense up under the hand he still has on his back and he only has to glance at Kurt for them to both agree they need to get him out of there as fast as they can.

“Hey, do you want to come over to my house?” Kurt asks, his voice getting higher like it always does when he’s faking cheerfulness. “Screw the football team. You don’t need to be a part of them to have friends. You have us. Now come on.”

Kurt tugs Rory forward and Blaine pushes at his back until he starts walking again, his eyes trained on the jocks that keep looking their way. “Ignore them,” Blaine mutters. “Don’t listen to what they say.”

“One day they’ll work for us,” Kurt adds. “Well, not for you, unless they move to Ireland, but—” Kurt trails off and clears his throat. “Let’s just get to my car.”

They make it to Kurt’s car without a problem and Blaine sits in in the passenger seat while Kurt hurries back inside to get their book bags. Rory is on the backseat and he’s not talking. All he does is staring at his lap. The silence is really getting awkward.

Blaine breathes out in relief when Kurt comes back and starts complaining about Finn the entire ride. He only stops when they’re parked in the Hummel-Hudsons’ driveway and he turns to face Rory.

“Alright, welcome to the Hummel-Hudson household. It’s a pretty nice place to be, except when the douchebag who calls himself my step-brother is there.”

“Kurt—” Blaine says warily as they get out of the car. He probably should start calming Kurt down so he doesn’t behead Finn before dinner.

Kurt stops at the front door, his keys in his hand, and glares at Blaine. “Oh, _please_ , Blaine, don’t try to defend him. He treats you terribly when he bothers talking to you at all. He’s a jerk and I’ve been blinded by too many factors in the past to notice it, is all.” He unlocks the door and steps in, throwing his keys in the catchall. “Is anyone here?” he calls.

After they get no answer, Kurt leads them up to his room. Blaine toes off his shoes and sits on his bed, scooting until he can lean against the pillows and stretch his legs in front of him. Kurt climbs on it after he took off his Doc Martens and sits next to Blaine, close enough so that their arms are pressed together.

Rory is still standing by the foot of the bed, his hands clutching the strap of his bag. Kurt looks at Blaine and rolls his eyes fondly. “Take a seat, Rory.”

Rory nods and unties his shoes before sitting crossed leg at the foot of the bed, facing Kurt and Blaine. Kurt stretches his leg and pushes at Rory’s knee with his toes until he swats his foot away and chuckles.

“Almost a smile! That’s better!” Blaine says, smiling back at Rory. “But seriously, are you okay?”

“Stop asking me this!” Rory says sharply. “I’m—I don’t know.”

“You’re ashamed,” Kurt says softly with a nod. “It’s not your fault. Whenever you feel like talking about it, we’re there.”

“Totally,” Blaine adds.

“Thank you.”

Kurt pushes Rory’s knee again and then leans back against the pillows, shifting to be closer to Blaine. No one is speaking but it feels comfortable. Well, Blaine is, but Rory looks uneasy.

“Hey—” Blaine begins.

“They—” Rory starts at the same time. The three of them laugh. “You go.”

“No, go ahead,” Blaine says politely. He had nothing relevant to say anyway, he was about to announce that his cardigan was really damn prickly.

“The guys in the team, they asked me if I was a virgin,” Rory says quietly. He’s staring at his lap.

“Of course they did.” Kurt groans and shakes his head. “And I bet they asked you next if you were gay.”

Rory nods. He looks up and looks between Kurt and Blaine for a moment, his expression unreadable. “I didn’t know what to answer,” he finally says. “I said no, of course, but—I don’t know.”

“You’re not sure if you’re a virgin?” Blaine asks innocently. He huffs when Kurt elbows him in the ribs.

“Really?”

“Sorry, I was just trying to lift the mood a little!” Kurt kisses his cheek and rubs his nose there in appeasement. “But seriously, Rory, you don’t have to know right now,” Blaine adds.

“Yeah, Blaine is right. Especially not while you’re at McKinley. I don’t know how it is in Ireland, but here—”

“Don’t take it personally, Kurt, I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I don’t live on Mars. It’s not that different from here.”

“Oh,” Kurt says quietly and Blaine can see he’s trying hard not to pout.

“But, hum. I mostly don’t know because I’ve never been kissed? I figured I wouldn’t know until I’ve tried. Does that make sense?”

“Yes. Blaine didn’t know for sure he was gay until he made out with Rachel Berry.”

Blaine groans before he smirks. “Yeah, and the same happened for Kurt with Brittany.”

“Cheap shot.”

“You started.”

“What we’re trying to say is that you’re right to want to experiment,” Kurt concludes.

Something shifts in the air and when Blaine meets Rory’s eyes, he gulps. Blaine counts seventy ticks of the clock before Rory speaks up.

“It’s not okay if I ask one of you to kiss me, right?”

Kurt yelps and sits up straighter. He looks right at Blaine and Blaine holds his gaze. Would he let Kurt kiss Rory? He plays the images in his head and something stirs low in his stomach. It must show in his eyes because Kurt raises his eyebrow in questioning. Blaine shrugs before nodding, and Kurt mimics him.

“Which one?” Kurt asks and already his voice is raspier.

“I don’t—what?”

“Whatever, I’ll go,” Kurt says and he’s crawling on his knees closer to Rory before he can react. Sitting down on his heels, Kurt brushes a stray strand of hair out of Rory’s forehead. "You’re okay with this?” he asks softly.

“You are? Blaine?” Rory looks past Kurt to Blaine.

“I’m right here. It’s not cheating.”

“Exactly,” Kurt says before cupping Rory’s jaw and angling his head up to press his lips against his.

Rory lets out a strangled noise and his hands flail before settling on his knees. The kiss only lasts a few seconds but when Kurt pulls away, Rory’s face is beet red.

Kurt giggles when he sees him and he pecks Rory’s nose before moving away.

“And there you go, Rory Flanagan. You’ve been kissed by a boy. Your thoughts?” Blaine asks and he smirks when Rory blushes even more.

“Kurt is a good kisser,” he mumbles.

“Agreed.” Blaine kisses Kurt, smiling when Kurt hums against his lips.

Kurt pulls away first and he licks his lips while staring into Blaine’s eyes. Heat flares up in Blaine’s groin. “Blaine is better. Want to try?”

“Huh—”

“Don’t be bashful,” Blaine teases as he crawls closer. “You’re among friends. And you wouldn’t want to go back home with nothing to brag about, right?” Blaine winces internally. This is something Santana would say to talk someone into having sex with her.

“R-right.”

“Good.”

Blaine kisses him rougher than Kurt did, pressing his lips hard against Rory’s unmoving ones. Blaine reaches up to hold Rory’s head as he deepens the kiss, sucking on his bottom lip and worrying it with his teeth until Rory whimpers and leans forward, his hands leaving his own knees to rest on Blaine’s.

Blaine pulls away and grins when Rory stays put, a dazed look on his face. Without thinking it through, Blaine leans in again and groans when Rory parts his lips and rocks forward to get closer. Blaine grabs his shoulders and Rory scrambles on his knees. This changes the angle and Blaine sits back on his heels, craning his neck up as Rory bends over him. Blaine tentatively licks Rory’s upper lip and the boy gasps and pulls away.

The mattress dips as Kurt moves closer, his arms wrapping around Blaine’s waist. He can feel Kurt’s breath against his ear and that makes him shiver.

“This really turns me on,” Kurt whispers. He digs his fingers in his flesh. “Do you—”

“Yes,” Blaine breathes out. Whatever it is that Kurt was about to ask, he wants it. He’s sure of it.

“Rory,” Kurt purrs, hooking his chin over Blaine’s shoulder. Rory nods before Kurt even asks and Blaine smirks. “Awesome.”

Kurt drags his hands from Blaine’s waist to his stomach and he starts unbuttoning his cardigan. Blaine lets his head fall back against Kurt’s shoulder and mouths at Kurt’s jaw, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to his skin. Kurt hums and once he freed Blaine from the prickly wool cardigan, he drags his fingers down the buttons of his shirt and past his belt to his crotch, gripping his cock through the fabric of his pants.

Blaine groans and rocks his hips forward. Rory is looking at them with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open.

“Rory, come here,” Kurt says in a low voice.

Rory obliges, getting up on his knees again and crawling towards them. Kurt wraps his hand around the back of his neck and pulls him forward, crashing their lips together. Blaine is pressed between the two boys, Rory’s knees on either sides of his thigh and he can feel Kurt’s growing erection against the small of his back.

Kurt is still stroking him through his pants while his other hand holds Rory’s head in place to better kiss him. Blaine puts his hands on Rory’s waist and moves in, kissing his neck and groaning as his cock jerks with the muffled moan the boy lets out.

Letting go of Rory, Blaine undoes his pants and gasps when Kurt pushes his hands into his briefs to wrap his fingers around Blaine’s cock and take it out. Rory breaks the kiss and looks down at Kurt stroking Blaine’s cock in a tight fist. He’s breathing hard and Blaine can see the outline of his hard-on through his jeans.

“C’mere,” Blaine rasps out as he hooks his fingers in the belt loops of Rory’s jeans to pull him closer until he’s straddling Blaine’s thigh.

His hips jerk forward as they come in contact with Blaine’s thigh and Rory lets out a shuddering breath before rocking his hips again. Blaine swiftly undoes his pants for him and then splays his hands on the small of Rory’s back to guide him forward until he’s rubbing himself on Blaine.

Kurt pulls Blaine’s head back with a hand on his forehead and kisses him, open-mouthed and messy and too wet and Blaine moans into it. Kurt is moving his hips forward, seeking friction, and Blaine arches his back to push his ass up against Kurt’s cock.

Blaine only notices Rory moved away when Kurt stops kissing him to undo his own pants. He opens his eyes and sees Rory looking at them with a deer-in-headlights look, his face red.

“Hey, Rory, it’s okay,” Blaine says soothingly, wrapping his hand around his elbow to pull him closer. “It’s okay,” he repeats and presses a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Unless it’s not okay for you?”

Behind him, Kurt is muttering and swearing under his breath about jeans with button flies and Blaine smiles fondly.

“I—what are we doing?” Rory asks.

“I believe the word for it is ‘fooling around,’” Kurt says airily. He follows it with a victory cry and Blaine assumes he finally managed to unbutton his pants.

“And you don’t mind – huh – sharing?”

“Not really?” Blaine feels like it’s probably something they should have talked about beforehand.

“No, it’s fine, it really is,” Kurt tells Rory, reaching over Blaine to squeeze his shoulder. “We’ll take care of you, honey. If you feel uncomfortable, stop us.”

Rory nods jerkily and lets out a shuddering breath. “This isn’t how I pictured losing my virginity.”

“And we didn’t think we’d have a threesome before we were in college,” Kurt says in reply. He moves around Blaine to get closer to Rory and grips his hips before kissing him hard.

Blaine watches them for a moment, giving his cock a few loose strokes from time to time. He doesn’t feel the need to join in just yet; watching them is really doing it for him.

“You’re learning quickly,” Kurt lets out in a breath when he breaks the kiss.

“Thank you?” Rory says hesitantly. His voice is rough and he clears his throat with a frown.

Blaine meets his eyes and smiles but all Rory does is blush when he realises Blaine has his cock in his hand.

“Your turn, Blaine. I want to watch.” Kurt’s voice is low and breathy and Blaine pulls him forward to kiss him. Kurt melts against him, his arms wrapping around Blaine’s neck and his tongue slipping past Blaine’s lip to rub against his tongue languidly.

Blaine grips Kurt’s shirt and starts pulling on it. He wants it off, wants to trail his hands and lips down Kurt’s smooth skin, wants to twirl his tongue around a nipple, wants to lick into his belly button, wants to kiss every single inch of Kurt. He tucks it out of Kurt’s jeans and manages to push it up to his ribcage before Kurt breaks the kiss to giggle.

“This isn’t about me, Blaine,” he whispers, pulling his shirt back down. “This is about Rory.”

Blaine whines but nods, shifting his attention to Rory. “You okay?” he asks when he sees Rory isn’t moving.

“Y-yes. This is—overwhelming.”

“In a good way, I hope?” Kurt asks. He’s smirking and Rory stares at his lips, his breathing quickening once more.

“Come on. Lie down,” Blaine tells him, moving to the side of the mattress so Rory can lie in the middle of the bed.

Rory watches them both as he moves across the bed and lies down against the pillows. His fingers start drumming against his chest, which rises and falls quickly. Kurt puts his hand over his to stop him.

“Relax,” he whispers soothingly before dipping down to kiss him.

Blaine watches, his mind clouded with lust. There’s something about watching his boyfriend kiss someone else that’s unexpectedly hot. He starts jerking off again, sitting back on his heels and trying to keep the rhythm slow to last as long as possible. It’s turning out to be a hard thing to do, what with Kurt kissing Rory like he’s trying to eat his face, his hands messing up his hair.

Blaine smirks wolfishly when he sees Rory’s hips buck up. He kneels next to his hips and tentatively touches the sliver of skin showing between the waistband of his undone pants and his shirt.

Rory gasps and pushes his hips up again. Kurt breaks the kiss and starts kissing down Rory’s neck. When he licks at the dip of his collarbone, Rory moans and squirms, his hands leaving his sides to grip Kurt’s arms. Blaine tugs his pants down and Rory plants his feet against the mattress to lift his hips and help Blaine in the process. Blaine doesn’t bother taking them all the way off but Rory thinks differently and kicks them off himself, sending them to the floor. There’s a thud and Blaine winces to think about the state in which his phone must be after the fall.

“He’s not going to last long, Kurt,” Blaine says as he eyes the wet spot left by precome on Rory’s boxer briefs.

Kurt moves his lips off Rory’s neck with a loud smack and follows Blaine’s gaze. When he looks back at Blaine, his pupils are blown and he’s smiling wickedly.

“So, Rory,” Kurt begins. “How do you want it?”

“How do I—”

“Handjob, blowjob—” Blaine starts listing.

“Bl—blowjob?”

“Wait, are they not called that in Ireland?” Kurt is frowning. “We mean a fe—”

“I know what blowjob means, Kurt!” Rory snaps in a squeak. “You’d do it for me?”

“Well, either me or Blaine,” Kurt replies nonchalantly.

“Okay,” Rory breathes out.

“Yeah?” Blaine’s voice is already rough at the thought and Kurt chuckles when he hears him speak.

“I think Blaine is happy watching us, so I guess I’ll do it.” Kurt punctuates his statement with a shrug and then he’s moving down Rory’s body and swinging his leg over Rory’s to straddle them.

Kurt slips his fingers under the waistband of Rory’s underwear and slowly starts slipping them down. Rory hisses at the drag of the elastic on the sensitive skin of his cock, his hips twisting away. Kurt presses a soothing kiss on his hipbone and licks his lips when he looks at Rory’s cock, resting flushed dark red against the pale skin of his stomach.

Kurt then tugs off Rory’s socks, which makes him laugh.

“Kurt’s biggest pet peeve is socks. He can’t stand them,” Blaine explains and Rory laughs again.

“It’s a good thing you never wear them, isn’t it?” Kurt is smirking, his eyebrows raised.

“Guys—” Rory sounds like he’s scolding unruly kids.

“Shush,” Blaine says, putting his hand over Rory’s mouth. “Highwaters look stupid with socks.”

“Highwaters _are_ stupid,” Kurt replies, biting back a smile.

“Your face is stupid.”

“You’re adorable,” Kurt coos and Blaine glares playfully at him. “Stop talking, now. Where was I?”

When Blaine removes his hand, Rory is smiling so he glares at him, too. Rory arches his eyebrows in a judgemental way that would make Kurt proud. Blaine leans down and kisses him to take the look off his face. Rory kisses him back, his hand coming up to wrap around the back of Blaine’s neck and he shifts until he’s lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, one hand in Rory’s hair and the other resting on his chest.

Kurt was right when he said Rory was learning quickly. Blaine groans into the kiss and his hips jerk against the mattress. Rory breaks the kiss to let out a gasp and Blaine twists his head to see Kurt stroking up and down the inside of Rory’s thighs.

Kurt replaces his hands with his mouth, pressing open-mouthed kisses down his skin until he reaches his hip. Kurt nuzzles the crease of his thigh and Blaine kisses Rory’s lips softly when he starts shaking. Blaine then looks back down at Kurt and sees that he pushed Rory’s shirt up to kiss and suck on his right hipbone, his left hand stroking up and down Rory’s side.

“Shirt off,” Blaine whispers and he helps Rory out of it.

Kurt looks up and meets Blaine’s eyes, questioning. Blaine nods and Kurt smiles at him. Wrapping his hand around Rory’s cock – Rory gasps in the most adorable way – Kurt takes a deep breath before sinking his mouth down until his lips meet his hand.

“Oh—oh my—blimey! That’s—”

“That’s what all the hype is about, yeah,” Blaine finishes for him, feeling proud of his boyfriend as he watches Rory fall apart.

Rory grips Blaine’s hand on his chest and squeezes it, his eyes shut tight and his chest heaving rapidly. Blaine shifts his gaze to Kurt and the sight makes him groan. Kurt’s lips are stretched around Rory, his eyes screwed shut and a frown of concentration creases his forehead as he bops his head up and down.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Blaine chokes out.

Kurt pulls his mouth off and wipes it with his forearm before grinning at Blaine. “How’s he doing?” he asks, nodding at Rory.

Rory opens his eyes and looks at Kurt in wonder. “I’m doing fine,” he rasps out. Kurt laughs and pats Rory’s thigh.

“Good. Because I’m not nearly done.”

Moving down again, Kurt licks a streak up Rory’s cock, causing his hips to buck up. Kurt puts a hand across Rory’s stomach to keep him still as he kisses the head of his cock and then dips his tongue in the slit, curling it to gather the moisture there. Rory is shaking again and Blaine’s hand hurts but they both watch Kurt silently as he takes Rory in his mouth again and lowers his head until his nose is pressed into Rory’s pubic hair.

Kurt swallows hard and pushes down harder on Rory’s stomach. The seconds are stretching and then he’s moving off, taking a deep breath, coughing a few times and wiping his eyes quickly before going in again, alternating between shallow sucks and licks. Blaine can’t see his free hand but the angle of his arm tells him Kurt is fondling Rory’s balls.

Kurt drags his open mouth up from base to tip and that’s when Rory’s body tenses and he gasps out ‘oh god’ before coming. Kurt moves his head away and takes his cock in his hand to stroke him through it, finishing with quick half-strokes to get him through the last waves of his orgasm.

Kurt crawls up the bed after wiping his hand on the first thing he can find – Blaine’s cardigan, thank you Kurt – and drops on Rory’s other side. He puts his hand over Blaine and Rory’s entwined ones and peppers small kisses across Rory’s face until he opens his eyes.

“Hey,” Kurt says softly, his voice scratchy.

“Hi,” Rory whispers, and he’s looking at Kurt like he’s the single most wonderful thing he’s ever seen.

“Do I get a pot of gold now or something?” Kurt frowns adorably and rests his chin on his forearm, which is across Rory’s chest, to look at him.

“I am not a leprechaun.”

“Your secret’s safe with us,” Blaine stage-whispers, kissing Rory’s jaw.

Rory rolls his eyes and then closes his eyes, smiling. “Wait.” He frowns. “How is it that you two even leave your bedroom when it feels _that_ good?”

“Telling our parents we’re dropping out of high school to have sex forever is not something I imagine they would deal well with,” Blaine answers.

“Not that we didn’t consider it.”

“Because we did.”

Kurt and Blaine grin at each other until Rory clears his throat. “Don’t you need to—you know. Take care of yourselves?”

“We can wait until you’re gone.” Kurt sounds reassuring but Blaine knows he’s not really happy with the idea; neither is he.

“You can do it now.”

“Yeah?” Kurt smirks and pushes himself up. “You want to watch?”

“It’s too much, isn’t it?”

Blaine shakes his head and lets go of Rory’s hand to turn on his back, settling comfortably against the pillows. Kurt looks him up and down and his easy smile disappears as he hungrily stares at Blaine’s still hard, still stupidly-out-of-his-otherwise pulled-up-pants cock.

Kurt climbs over Rory and the boy only has time to scoot aside before Kurt is kissing Blaine, desperate and hard, hinting Blaine to how turned on he’s been the whole time. Kurt pulls his bottom lip in his mouth, sucking on it until Blaine whines and pulls away.

“Pants off,” Blaine groans in his ear and Kurt nods.

Kurt moves off him to squirm out of his skinny jeans and Blaine imitates him. He doesn’t bother undoing his shirt; he only unbuttons it enough so he can slip it over his head and then throws it aside. He sees it land on Rory’s bag out of the corner of his eye.

As soon as Kurt is naked, Blaine pulls him closer and locks their mouths together again, one hand cradling the back of Kurt’s head and the other stroking up and down his spine, trying to get him closer.

Kurt swings one leg over Blaine and straddles his thighs. He lowers his body until Blaine’s cock is trapped between their stomachs. Blaine moans into the kiss and pushes his hips up, seeking friction. Still not getting enough, Blaine trails his hands down Kurt’s sides – Kurt shivers and bites down on Blaine’s bottom lip – to grab his ass and pull him forward.

Kurt breaks the kiss and yelps before laughing breathlessly. Then, he pushes himself up with one arm and reaches between them to readjust his cock. When he drops back down, their cocks are pressed together and they both moan when Blaine pushes his hips up tentatively.

Kurt starts rocking his hips, slowly building a rhythm, and Blaine throws his head back as he lets out a low groan. They’ve maybe done it once or twice that way – they get distracted by hands and mouths and experimentation too easily – but he absolutely loves it. He loves the feel of Kurt’s cock against his, loves the weight of his balls when they press against his.

Blaine catches sight of Rory and it makes him chuckle. The boy is staring unblinkingly at them, his mouth hanging slightly open. He’s sitting cross-legged and gripping the bedspread tightly. When he sees Blaine looking at him, he blushes down to his chest.

A low whine starts in Kurt’s throat and keeps getting progressively higher as he ruts against Blaine’s faster. Blaine pushes his head up and kisses Kurt, his hands on his ass guiding Kurt even closer. Kurt nearly bites Blaine’s tongue as he pulls away from him and lifts himself up on his arms, letting out a moan and moving even faster.

Blaine moves his hands to spread Kurt’s cheeks and dig his fingers in his flesh, adoring the moan that leaves Kurt’s lips. He trails a tentative finger down Kurt’s crack and then over his hole. He circles it before pressing down and that’s Kurt’s undoing.

He comes with a sharp cry, shifting his weight on one arm to jerk himself through it like he did to Rory, his head dropping forward. Blaine feels Kurt’s come splatter on his stomach and he groans. He pushes his hips up and feels Kurt’s knuckles drag against his cock as he keeps pumping his own.

Kurt finally comes down and he breathes out deeply as he sits back on his heels, his legs on each side of Blaine’s hips. With a happy smile, Kurt strokes up Blaine’s stomach until his fingers drag in his own come. He scrunches up his nose and wipes his hands on Blaine’s sides, smirking when Blaine protests.

Kurt bends forward to press kisses along Blaine’s collarbone, from his shoulder to his neck and then across to the other side. Blaine would enjoy the attention if he were not _so close_ and he whines in protest when Kurt pushes himself back up.

“You want to come?” Kurt asks and he has a teasing smirk on his face that means nothing good for Blaine. He nods and bites his lip so he doesn’t whine again. “Do you think he should, Rory?”

Right. Rory is still there. Blaine almost forgot; he’s been so quiet. That sure explains why Kurt is putting on a show and teasing him.

“Kurt, come on,” Blaine moans, digging his fingers in Kurt’s hips. Kurt’s eyes flutter shut and that makes Blaine smirk. They both know Kurt bruises like an overripe fruit and he loves it.

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll take care of myself.”

Kurt’s eyes shoot open and he nods. “That’s actually a very good idea,” he breathes out, moving off Blaine to let him sit up. Blaine does so and leans back against the pillows, seeing Rory and Kurt eyeing him intently.

He starts jerking himself off slowly, closing his eyes to ignore the way he’s being stared at by the two boys. It isn’t long before he quickens his hand and starts rocking his hips to fuck into the tight fist of his hand. He’s been turned on for so long now that it shouldn’t take long. Already, he can feel it built up in the pit of his stomach. Warmth starts spreading to the base of his spine and he tightens his hand, drawing a broken moan from his mouth. His body tenses and he feels his balls seizing up and then he’s coming all over his hand and stomach, his come mixing with Kurt’s drying one.

He drags his orgasm as long as he can before collapsing against the pillows, panting and feeling exhausted. Kurt moves up to curl into his side and put his chin on Blaine’s chest, looking at him with adoring eyes.

“I love you.” Blaine pets Kurt’s hair, threading his fingers through the thick strands.

“Love you, too,” Blaine replies around a yawn.

They hear the front door slamming shut from downstairs and Rory jolts off the bed. He’s scanning the room with wide eyes in search of his clothes.

“Is that Finn? Oh my god, he can’t see this! What would he think?”

“Not much. It’s Finn,” Kurt says bitterly and Blaine strokes his back soothingly.

Rory makes a non-committal noise as he begins putting his clothes on quickly. He clicks his tongue when he skips a button and needs to start doing up his shirt all over again. After that, he rushes to Kurt’s mirror to try to flatten his hair and then turns around, blushing when he sees Kurt and Blaine are looking at him.

“You look fine. He won’t be able to tell,” Blaine says reassuringly.

Rory nods stiffly and then moves Blaine’s shirt off his bag with shaking fingers. He stops in the doorway and looks back towards them, staring at a point above their heads rather than at them directly. “Thanks?”

“Anytime.” Kurt waves at him and stifles a chuckle against Blaine’s chest. “Close the door.”

Rory nods again and then he’s gone, shutting the door quietly and greeting Finn with a surprised squeak seconds later. Kurt laughs again.

“Did you enjoy it?”

Kurt shrugs. “I don’t know. I don’t think I like sharing you.” Blaine awes and Kurt pinches his skin. “Did you?”

“Like it? I guess. But let’s be older next time. Like, when we’re forty and need to spice up our sex life, we can maybe do it again.”

“Agreed.” Kurt nods, nuzzling his cheek against Blaine’s chest in the process. When he starts laughing quietly, Blaine scratches his shoulder blade lightly to get Kurt’s attention.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s silly.”

“Tell me.”

“Just. I tried picturing us having sex when we’re forty and you always have a bit of a pudge, no matter how hard I try to ignore that detail.” Kurt walks his fingers down Blaine’s chest and splays his palm against Blaine’s flat stomach.

“And you don’t?”

“No. Have you seen how you eat? There’s no way you’ll stay this thin once you stop—no, wait. I was about to say ‘when you stop growing’ but that already happened, didn’t it?”

“Hey!” Blaine says in protest, rolling them around and pinning Kurt to the mattress. “I wouldn’t be so quick to assume you get through adulthood unscathed. I’ve seen your father.”

“Meaning?” Kurt asks with a playful smirk.

“He has a nice haircut, is all.”

“I will _not_ lose my hair, Blaine Anderson!” Kurt gasps, pushing at Blaine’s shoulder before pouting.

“You know it’d still find you attractive if you were bald, right?”

“That hardly helps.”

“You said I’d get fat.”

“Not fat, pudgy. With love-handles. There’s even the word ‘love’ in that, you really can’t compare this with telling me I’ll lose my hair.”

“Okay, you know what? Never mind all this. You know what matters?” Kurt shakes his head. “We’ll be together.”

Kurt nods and pulls Blaine down on top of him, kissing him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Breaking the kiss, Kurt presses his forehead against Blaine’s and sighs. “We will.”


End file.
